Lost in Space
by Candace Marie
Summary: Anakin becomes Darth Vader. During their fatal fight on Mustafar Anakin is thrown into the control panel by his former master and suffers a substantial head injury therefor leaveing him unconcious. AnakinVader loses his memory! please R&R!
1. Last of the Jedi

**Lost In Space**

**Chapter One**

**Last of the Jedi**

Anakin fought with hate and fear, he had to make Obi-Wan understand. But he didn't want to kill him, just help him overthrow the Emperor when the time was right. He fought with his left hand giving Obi-Wan a handicap. He was fueled by the dark side's power. He had more power at his fingertips than he had ever dreamed of. Darth Sidious was right, he was power. He would defeat Obi-Wan and then they would destroy the Emperor; he just had to convince Obi-Wan of that. If he had to do threw aggressive negotiations then all the better. He would prove to his former master who was truly the master. Peace would be restored with Obi-Wan, Padme and their child at his side as he became the new Emperor. He would resurrect the Jedi Order, according to the Chosen Ones rules. On Anakin fought drawing on the dark side of the force. Anakin smiled a dark smile, which fit his new persona as dark lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, and Obi-Wan shivered."Anakin," he pleaded, "Please, come back to the light. Face up to what you've done. I can help you."

"It's too late. You're too late," came the dark reply from his former friend and padawan.

"I only want to help you," Obi-Wan insisted.

"You are a traitor to my new Empire."

"Your new Empire? Anakin you are truly lost."

"So be it," came the dark reply as he savagely attacked Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan had prepared for that, reading the thought from Anakin's mind, and using his weight he threw Anakin off balance where Anakin's head hit the control panel with a loud THUD that cracked the control panel that soon began to fill with blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Obi-Wan," he heard a weak whisper as Anakin's eyes grew glazed before they closed. Without thinking Obi-Wan used the force and felt the concussion Anakin had. All he knew was Anakin was his brother, and he was in pain. He used a healing technique to stop the blood flow and carried Anakin on his back toward Padme's starship. To Obi-Wan's surprise Anakin's two droids were already carrying Padme on board. Obi Wan was amused despite the dire circumstances. He laid his former padawan on the bed in back and picked up the unconscious Padme. He hoped Anakin hadn't hurt her too much. Anakin would never forgive him if he let anything happen to Padme or the baby. His Palawan's baby. The thought gave him hope as Padme's eyes opened and she looked at him. "Obi-Wan, Anakin,"

"He will be fine. Just a bump on the head, Senator," he said softly as he laid her next to Padme and she slept peacefully. As Obi-Wan took off he saw the new Emperor's ship and shivered. Had Master Yoda failed? He set in the coordinates and went to check on the passengers, leaving Artoo and Threepio to fly the ship. He shook his head sadly at Anakin. "I do not wish to be the last of the Jedi, Anakin."


	2. Anakin's Escape

Chapter One

Anakin's Escape

"How is he?" Obi-Wan asked the healer. Word of the new Empire and the Jedi's role in it hadn't spread yet.

"It's hard to say. We are real worried about the Jedi. He may not remember you or anything. Then again he may remember everything. It will be best, Master Kenobi, if he remembers on his own."

"I won't lie to him." The healer walked started to walk away, and turned back.

"If I might say so, Knight Skywalker is not the only one whose health is in danger. You should get some sleep."

"Right now, sleep is a luxury I cannot indulge in. Padme Skywalker, Anakin's wife, how is she?"

"Sleeping. Master Kenobi, how is it that Knight Skywalker was allowed to marry? I thought such things were forbidden for a Jedi."

"He is the Chosen One, certain things are not forbidden to Anakin, we indulge him," Obi-Wan said with half a smile.

Anakin saw a man surrounded in light standing next to him. The man had long hair and wore Jedi robes. He stood taller than Anakin did and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. He looked down at Anakin, and Anakin felt guilty. "Anakin, why didn't you heed my warning?" he asked gently. Anakin would have felt better if the man had yelled at him rather than asking with immeasurable patience.

"I don't know. Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am."

"No sir."

"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn," the man paused. "I think the Force has given us a gift. My old padawan will help you. Trust him, Anakin. Can you promise to trust him?"

Anakin nodded his head, "Who am I?" he asked.

Before Qui-Gon could reply a man appeared shrouded in darkness so that Anakin couldn't see his face, he answered. "You are mine. He swore himself to me and my teachings. Leave him alone, Jedi scum." Anakin looked for a weapon and not finding one took Qui-Gon's lightsaber and held it in front of the old Jedi. Then they both left him alone and in front of him was a pretty older woman who was running through the jungle toward a lake. "Mom," he called out for who else could it be? When he got to the lake, she disappeared leaving him staring at a Fallen Jedi. Now why did he think that? He had wavy brown hair that fell to his shoulders; he had a scar above his right eye. He was wearing black Jedi garb and robes. His eyes were a stormy blue and he had a strong chin, but he didn't recognize his own face. "WHO ARE YOU?" he screamed before everything went black and he felt himself in a bacca tank.


	3. Old Friends

Chapter Two

Old Friends

"I'm sorry Master Kenobi, but it appears his skull was fractured it may take weeks to heal," the medical froid informed Obi-Wan.

"Anakin has nerver had patience," Obi-Wan sighed as he saw Aankin coming out of the bacca tank.

"Anakin," he heard a strong voice say and when he turned to look he saw a man not much older than he was, but very sad and disapointed...in him? The man had very sad eyes. There was something important he wanted to ask but wasn't sure what it was. So he remained silent, a moment more. Where was he? What world was he on? He wasn't sure...or anything. Apparently his name was Anakin, but he couldn't place nothing with the name. No last name, no family. Was he all alone? Who was this man, who looked worried about him. The man spoke again. "Anakin, what do you remember?" he asked. Anakin thought before answering.

"My name is Anakin," he said, sounding unsure.

"Anything else?"

"A man hidden in darkness and another bathed in light. They were fighting for my soul," he said, feeling as if he could trust the man. Why else would he be so worried about him? "Are you my brother?" Anakin asked him.

"Yes, I am. I love you Anakin. Now, stay focused. Tell me more about the man in light."

"He was taller than me. He had a kind, gentle smile, and long hair, and he wore clothes like yours. He had grey hair at his temples."

"Qui-Gon?"

"That's what he said his name was."

"So the man in darkness..."

"I couldn't see his face."

"Qui-Gon and Palpatine. What did they say to you, Anakin." Something sounded so familiar about discussing his dreams with this man.

"Qui-Gon said that the force has given us a gift and that I should trust his former padawan. The dark man said that I was already his, that it was too late for me. Have I done something wrong, Master?" Anakin said without thinking and then frowned. "Am I a slave?" he asked.

"I hope not," came Obi-Wan's reply. "Anakin, do you know who I am?"

"No, sir. Should I?" The politeness that Anakin spoke with hurt him.

"I am Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"You are a Jedi! No one can kill a Jedi!" came the excited reply as Obi-Wan shook his head sadly.

"I only wish that were true, Anakin. Get some rest."

"Please. Obi-Wan. You care for me, don't you."

"Yes."

"It's not something I remember, it's something I feel."

"The Force gives us many gifts." A little old man hobbled into the room.

"Failed we all have. The last of the Jedi are we. Keeping him puts us all in danger from formed the New Empire has."

"I will not abandon him, Master Yoda."

"Clouded, his fate, always has been. Fear there still is. Failed to reconize did we, that the fear was of himself."

"I'm not afraid of you," Anakin said.

"No, young Skywalker. Not of me. O:f yourself, hmmm?"

"I don't understand what you mean, sir."

"The will of the force this is. Though Obi-Wan could have won. Strong, you think you are. Wrong you are."

"Please, Anakin is still weak."

"Yes, go elsewhere. Jedi buisness. A Jedi he is no longer."

"Anakin, I will return."


	4. Old Love

Chapter Three

An Old Love

Weeks later Anakin's head was mostly healed and he was tired of staying in bed. He got the feeling that Master Yoda was blaming him for something, but what. He came into Anakin's room hobbling and staring accusing eyes his way before hobbling out. He liked Master Obi-Wan. He now knew that he had been a Jedi who had gotten lost but that was all he had gotten out of Master Obi-Wan. He enjoyed Master Obi-Wan's company. Master Obi-Wan would describe how Anakin had been as a padawan and they would have a good laugh about memories Anakin didn't remember. He wished he could remember. The things Obi-Wan said he had done were so daring, and he couldn't wait to fly again to see if he would remember how. When he mentioned it to Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan had a mock look of horror on his face. "Please, think of my sanity, young one," he had said and Anakin laughed.

"But, Master, how will I remember if I don't try. The healers said anything could jog my memory. Maybe it's fly," he said with a devilish grin.

"Anakin, the healers said you need your rest."

"I feel like I've rested two lifetimes." He had a sense of deuja vu. A memory struck a chord.

'It's been a lifetime two.'

'How could they do that to us?' she had said before she kissed him. Who was she? She was very beautiful.

"Anakin?" he heard Obi-Wan. "did you remember something."

"Not really, just a woman. I said that to her before."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked his eyes intense as he felt guility for no reason. He had been a great Jedi, what did he have to feel guility about?

"I just told her I'd been away from her a lifetime. Two. She was very beautiful. Who was she?"

"It's best you found out for yourself. You will remember in your own time, Anakin."

"I just feel so lost, Master."

"I'll talk to you later. Jedi Council buisness, you understand."

Anakin got up and walked around. He still hadn't learned his last name, he thought unhappily. He peered through a window at a beautiful woman and walked into her room. Her eyes fluttered and she opened them, a smile coming to her face. "Oh, Ani," she said and he liked the nickname. He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Are you an angel?"

"You remembered. After all this time, you remembered. There's no way. No way at all you could have done the horrible things they said you did. The dark side. Not my Ani. You would never turn to the dark side. They said that the dark side was around me, and the baby, so they are keeping me here. They won't let me do anything," she complained impatiently.

"I don't understand. How's the baby?" he asked, just now noticing her condition. "Wow, you look like your about to pop."

"I'm going to ignore thant Anakin Skywalker." Skywalker. That was his last name, so why did it have such an omninious sound to it. "he's strong just like his daddy."

"How do you know it's not a girl," he said feeling hatred for the baby's father; How could he leave a pregnant girl all alone. The man was lucky to have the woman he wanted for his own as his.

"You shouldn't tease me," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," he said with a solemn expression, trying to hide his rage at the man who had this woman.

"Go, you Jedi are all alike. Teasing a Senator, indeed. Since when is Anakin Skywalker sorry?"

"I don't know," he said, softly leaving the room and returning to his own. He felt his head pounding. Maybe the medical droids did know more than he did. He felt an extreme migraine coming on. He heard words from a past he didn't quite remember.

'Jedi are keepers of the peace, not soldiers.'

'The Jedi don't trust you, Anakin. they are afraid of your powers.'

'I failed you. I won't fail again.'

Where had those voices come from. The first sounded serene. The second had a powerful, seductive sound. The third he reconized as his voice although it was filled with anger and sorrow that hit him to his marrow.


	5. The Birth of Luke and Leia

Chapter Five

The birth of Luke and Leia

"Forgive him, have you, for the slaughter of the Jedi, and the destruction of the Order?" Master Yoda asked Obi-Wan.

"He doesn't remember it, Master."

"Remember nothing, does he? Clouded is his fate."

"Of course, Master. As are ours, now."

"Thanks to the Chosen One," Master Yoda said, tapping his cane. "Blinded by love and faith you still are."

"I trained him since he was a small boy. If he has failed then so have I."

"As have we all. The dark side hovers over the young Vader."

"Skywalker," Obi-Wan said disputing his name why Yoda waved his cane as if his name didn't matter. "He is Skywalker and he can be saved."

"Once you start down the dark path forever it will dominate your destiny."

"He's the Chosen One, and Qui-Gon believes in him. Losing his memory and returning to the light was all part of the Force."

"Fear the Emperor's hold on him, I do. Leave I must to preserve the Jedi. To Dagobah, I will go."

"May the force be with you, Master."

"And with you May the force be."

Obi-Wan watched Master Yoda disapear into the distance with a heavy heart. He was a great Jedi, but even he hadn't defeat the Emperor. he hadn't defeat Darth Sidious. He had to trust that Anakin could, and that Anakin would. Still he wondered about Master Yoda's words as he found Anakin putting himself back in bed. "Anakin, you know you aren't suppose to be up and about yet. The healers wouldn't have said so, if it weren't so."

"You worry about me too much, Obi-Wan."

"I have too, young one, because you never worry at all." Anakin gave him a look that made his seem so very old.

"You are wrong Obi-Wan, I worry."

"About what?"

"I'm not sure, it's just a feeling I get."

Suddenly, the heard an intercom on Alert. " ALERT! ALERT! Master Kenobi is needed in delivery." Padme! Obi-Wan knew that Anakin needed to be there. He would never forgive Obi-Wan if he missed his own child being born.

"Anakin, do you trust me."

"Of course, Master."

"You are married, Anakin."

"But that's against the Jedi Code."

"You never did like the Code, Anakin. Senator Padme Skywalker is your wife. She's about to give birth to your child. You need to be there."

Anakin smiled a grin lighting up his face. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Now take it easy, Anakin. Don't overdo anything. Follow me and stay close."

"Yes, Master," he said automatically. Obi-Wan headed down the hall with Anakin close to his heels.

"Ani," she moaned. "Our baby's on the way."

"Mine?" he squeaked. Obi-Wan stiffled a laugh, he hadn't heard Anakin squeak like that since his voice changed. Obi-Wan realized he hadn't explained to Anakin about Padme or the baby. Possibly because he believed she had somethign to do with his turn to the dark side. He didn't believe she had caused it directly. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hold on, Padme," O:bi-Wan said as He saw a head with a tuff of brown hair.

"Is it a boy?" she asked, "like Anakin?" she waited on her medical droid to say something as Anakin watched miracalasly, and he thought back to his ...mother. He could remember her. He remembered the day he had left her to join the Jedi. How much he had missed her moments after leaving. He wondered if she had felt this joy the day he was born. His mother had been a slave. They had lived on Tattooine. Then he drew a blank, his memories stopping into the void. She had been so beautiful, and she had had such a warm and loving smile. She had called him Ani too.

"It's a boy, Padme," Anakin said, before Obi-Wan brought the boy to her. "Luke Anakin Skywalker," she breathed before she screamed again.

"There's another one," Obi-Wan said and moments later he saw a tuff of dark hair. "It's a girl."

"We were both right, Ani," she said, and something about Padme seemed so familiar that it rocked him to the core.

"Padme, are you alright?" he asked seriously, touching her face with his human hand, he wondered how he had lost the other one, but that was not foremost in his mind. "Padme, look at me. I love you, I told you that everything would be okay. I'll make it okay, don't worry. You will be fine," he said intently, kissing her cheeks as tears filled his eyes and fell on her damp face.

Padme's eyes fluttered as she looked at her daughter, "Leia Shmi Skywalker."

"After Mom? What about your family, Angel?"

"They...have...the Force."

"PADME!"

"Anakin, take care of...the twins."

"NO! You are going to be a great mother, Padme."

Anakin reached forcefully into the Force feeling Padme's Force signature and held on, He closed his eyes and focused, thinking of their love, until she was merely sleeping. He focused on making her heartbeat. Obi-Wan watched him in confusion, he had never seen a Jedi that could control life and death. He was sure that he was now witnessing it. "Anakin, the babies..."

"Padme?"

"She's stable Anakin."

"Are you sure?"

"She just gave birth to two Force sensitive children. I'm sure it took alot out of her. Anakin, what do you remember?"

"I remember my mother. I remember leaving her to become a Jedi. How could I have been so selfish? I should have stayed to help her. She deserved better than to stay a slave to Watto."

"Anakin you did what you had to do. Your mother wanted the best for you. You saved many lives, Anakin. Lives that would not have been saved if you had stayed on Tattooine." Obi-Wan omitted the idea that the Jedi Order would have been safe had he stayed. He believed that some of the rules in the Order needed to be changed, but to loose so many who had trusted Anakin. He knew that he had nearly lost Anakin too, and watching him forcefully save Padme he had to wonder if it hadn't all been in vain. Could he be saved?

"Anakin, let's go see those babies."

Anakin went to look at their blue eyes, and before he could help himself he was holding them and sitting down with them. "Hello, Leia. Hello, Luke. I'm your daddy," he said in a soft voice. "I'm going to always be here for you no matter what. do you see that man over there looking at me like I'm crazy, that's your uncle Obi-Wan."

"Anakin. I doubt they can even focus yet."

"They can. They are smarter than normal children," Anakin protested arragantly. "You just wait until Mommy comes to see you. I'm going to teach you to become a great Jedi like Uncle Obi."

"Obi-Wan."

"Nope, they are going to call you Uncle Obi. You are lucky I don't choose a name like Ben."

"What's wrong with the name Ben?"

"It doesn't suit you, Master. Here would you like to hold Luke?"

"Anakin, I don't know anything about babies," Obi-Wan protested before he found himself holding Anakin's son.

"Then you know one more thing than I do," Anakin said, his eyes twinkling. "She looks like Padme, don't you think."

"Of course, Anakin. Anakin, I"m worried about you."

"Me? Why?"

"The way you saved Padme's life."

"I saved her. I need her. The babies need her, and soon the galaxy will need her." After a beat Anakin said, "Tell me about the new Empire."

Obi-Wan shivvered as he remembered Anakin calling it 'his' new Empire.


	6. Truth

Chapter Six

Truth

"I'm sorry, Anakin, about everything.

"Obi-Wan I asked you about the Empire."

"The Empire i just a few weeks olf. It was born the day I destroyed General Grevious. It ws born the day The Jedi died."

"The Jedi died? What happened?"

"The Emperor is the former Chauncellor Palpatine."

"Darth Vader was a young pupil of mine. He helped the Emperor wipe out the Jedi. He betrayed you, Anakin."

"What is the prophecy of the Chosen One?"

"You refer to the Son of Suns. He will arrive during the darkest times. He will destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. In the time of the greatest dispair, there shall come a savior and he shall be known as the Son of Suns."

"You think I'm him?"

"Yes, we all did. You were from Tattooine, the planet of twin suns. Plus your blood test showed a midiclorian count of weel above anyone." Anakin was silent. "You saved Padme. You used the darkness to do it, didn't you Anakin?"

"Yes, Master. I can't loose her. I'll do anything to save her."

"Your memory is returning isn't it?"

"Yes, Master. I'm remembering alot more. I remember losing my mother."

"You never told me what happened."

"She died in my arms. She was beaten and weak. The Tuskans had kidnapped her. She told me she was proud of me and that she loved me, and then she died, right there in my arms. Because you wouldn't let me save her."

"Anakin, I had no idea."

"I told you, Master."

"You were still so young. I assumed they were nightmares, it was the advice the Council had given me."

"The Council?" Anakin said with contempt. "Why can't you be more like Qui-Gon?"

"Anakin, tell me about your mother."

"I saw a Tuskan boy no more than ten, and I felt so much rage at all of his kind. I ignited my lightsaber and I killed him. I killed them all, men, women and children. Even after I killed them I still hated them. I couldn't forgive them for what they had done to Mom."

"Oh, Anakin."

"I felt so guility for it all. But I couldn't stop hating. I collapsed in Padme's arms, and I hated that she saw me so weak, so out of control."

"You are only human, Anakin. Be careful about following the dark path. Do you remember Palpatine?"

"No."Anakin walked off and went to hold his children. "Hello, babies. Daddy's back." He knew it was too soon but he could swear they reconized him. "Hey Lukey, Leia. Let's go see Mommy. I think it's about time foro your feeding anyway." He kissed both of their cheeks and laughted. They were so perfect, so untouched.

"Padme," he called.

She was silent.

"Padme," he called a little louder. "It's time to feed the babies. I'm noever going to leave you, I promise you."

Slowly, her eyes fluttered. "You turned to the dark side," she whispered. "Why do you have my children?"

He suddenly felt defensive. "They are my children too."

"No, they are Anakin's children. Not yours."

"Hey, Padme, I am Anakin."

"No, Obi-Wan, he told me terrible things."

"What things?" he asked worried.

"You don't remember, Anakin."

"No, my memory is just now starting to return. How did we end up here?"

"You really don't remember, my lord," she sneered at him. "You and Palpatine destroyed the Republic."

"No, Padme."

"Yes, I went to see you after Obi-Wan told me what you had done."

"I thought Obi-Wan was my friend," he said growing angry. "Why would he tell you such things?"

"Because they were true! He saw a security hologram of you...killing younglings. You cna't be around my children. What if they had been one of the younglings?"

"I don't know."

"You killed the Sepertists. You and Palpatine destroyed the Republic."

"I don't know what to say, Padme."

"I can't look at you right now. You have my husband's face, but you aren't him."

"I can change! Padme! I can don't look at me like that!"

"You tried to kill me and our babies."

"NO!" Anakin could barely think as he handed the babies to his mother and he ran. He ran, and ran, getting far away from Padme and her accusations, her eyes. He couldn't take that, he loved her. He heard a snide voice in his thoughts._ 'She doesn't love you, doesn't trust you, Lord Vader. Come back to me. Come back to the Dark side.' _

_Oh Sith, he swore._

_'Yes, a powerful Sith you will become.' _

_NO! I am a Jedi. _

_No, you are my apprentice, Lord Vader. I promised you the power to save Padme. She is alive. You promised to serve me, it's time to hold up your end of the bargain._

_Obi-Wan said Darth Vader betrayed me._

_You are Darth Vader_

_No. I am Anakin Skywalker._

_I am the Emperor and you belong at my side, as my right hand._

_Never_

_In time you will call me Master._

_No._

_All in good time, Lord Vader._


	7. Struggling

Chapter Seven

Struggling

Anakin felt the cold seep into his bones as he took a seat in the pilot's chair of his Jedi starfighter as he looked at the controls. Thsi was so familiar he thought with a smile. '_Leave me alone, Sidious,'_ he growled as he flipped the switch that would turn on the boosters. He took death defying nearly crashing several times as he turned upside down and pushed his limits futher speeding up as he increased speed before turning right side up. He nearly lost control as he splashed into a lake and nearly crashing headlong into a building. "Obi-Wan's right, this is suicide," he muttered. "But at least I feel better. That fight with Padme...the look on her face in hereyes," Anakin sighed slowly down as he landed perfectly on the ground. He saw O:bi-Wan froning and felt guility immedatly. He worries too much. Anakin returned his friend's frown.

"I was worried about you, Anakin."

"I need to clear my head so I took a flight."

"I see. Curious. Was killing yourself part of the plan?"

"Not exactly. Padme told me what I did. It's true, I did all those horrible things. That's why Yoda doesn't like me. I am a Sith, aren't I?"

"I'm so sorry Anakin."

"Why did you tell her?" Anakin had to know.

"I had no choice, Anakin. You had become everything I had sworn my life to destroy."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You were hurt, Anakin. You are my brother. I love you."

Anakin was silent for a moment, before he looked at Obi-Wan his eyes clear and bright, his emotions easily read. "You've always been like a father to me. If I'd had a father, he couldn't have treated me any better."

"Anakin, that means alot to me."

"I know...Palpatine...Sidious...whatever you want to call him. He wants me back."

"Once you Master the darkness you will truley be invinsible."

"I don't know if I can after all I"ve done."

"You must. Anakin, I will help you. If you ever need anything even if it's just to talk, you can always turn to me. I want you to know that."

Anakin nodded, "Padme's pretty upset."

"She's still confused."

"She doesn't want me around the babies."

"Anakin, you've spent nearly every waking moment around them. I know that's where you want to be," he said and Anakin gave a dashing grin as he headed in that direction and Obi-Wan followed. He too couldn't stay away from the babies. He was drawn to Anakin's younglings. Obi-Wan looked at the two children who sensing Anakin's presence looked up at him with blue eyes full of trust. Anakin quickly scooped up Leia.

"Hey, Princess," he said kissing both of her cheeks, as she curled her little hand around his finger. He shifted her so he could pick up Luke and then sniffed. "Um, Master."

"No," Obi-Wan replied before Anakin could ask.

"But you didn't know what I was going to say," Anakin said mockingly making his eyes go all wide and innocent.

"Anakin, no. don't look at me like that."

"Just this once."

"Anakin his your son. Afterall you are the Chosen One...Chosen for diaper duty."

"No way. That is NOT the prophecy of the Chosen One," Anakin said in mock horror. "Master, please," Anakin said manipulating the objects in the room as he watched Leia's eyes widen in surprise.

"Ooooohhh," coed baby Leia.

"Okay, but you owe me."

"Just consider this making us even for saving your skin on the Invisable Hand."

Obi-Wan found a clean diaper and was dealing with quite a smell. Obi-Wan was glad he wasn't the parent of this "foul smelling child," he said outloud, which Anakin had to supress a grin. He called the droid foth to clean the babies bottom and dispose of the diaper, and he tried putting it on, the child looked at him in amazement as he realized the childs...uh...uh...Obi-Wan turned red to realize he had put it on backwards because the child was hanging out. He then tried again and after the fourth attempt he got it right. He loooked at Anakin darkly, "You definatly owe me," he said. "Makes me wish you had stayed on Tattooine."

"Master, you don't mean that."

"No, I don't. Are your memories returning."

"Yes, but there are still giant holes in it. I don't ever remember meeting the dark lord, much less becoming his apprentice."

"Where's Three pio?"

"Master Anakin, I am at your service."

"Shut down." The droid complied as Anakin laid Leia down and added diaper changing to the droid's memory.

"Anakin, that's cheating," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Obi-Wan it's time for me to return to Coruscent."

"You can't face the Emperor, Anakin. You aren't ready."

"I don't intend to. There are thigns we will need from teh Temple for the children. Padme has some things she will want, she cannot return to Coruscent, no matter what happens between us. She will be in danger from him. You stay here wand watch over my family, Obi-Wan, promise me?"

"I promise."

"and Obi-Wan. I do remember that you discovered a new lightsaber technique he said as he kissed the twins good bye. "I'll be back soon, I promise you that. Daddy will always keep his promises," he said as if they could understand.


	8. Coruscant

Chapter Eight

Corucent

Anakin landed in the 500 Republica. right outside Padme's apartment, his home, careful to conceal his presence in the Force, not wanting to meet up with the new Emperor, his new master. Anakin shivered at the thought. How had Palpatine managed to hide who he was from all these Jedi? Jedi? He looked out at the Temple, fear coursing through him. He remembered Obi-Wan's lesson, and he released the fear into the Force. Feeling better he looked around Padme's apartment and began packing some of Padme's clothes, her senator clothes, her handmaiden clothes in case in the future she needed to hide. He frowned when he realized there were no baby things. However he could not shop onworld for he would have to give his idenity along with credits. As a Jedi he didn't own much. Just his datapad, some Jedi robes, and his lightsaber, which was more an extention of himself than a possession. This place felt so empty without Padme. He remembered going onto the terrace with her.

I remember when I gave you this

How long is it going to be until we can be open and honest with each other

He had sighed painfully as he wrapped his arms around her, needing to reassure himself that she was alive and safe. I had a nightmare

Was it bad?

Like the ones I used to have about my mother

And?

You die in childbirth. I won't let this one become real. I won't loose you like I lost my mother

I didn't think you would. It was only a dream.

I will save you Padme

You save so many Anakin. I don't doubt it. You are my hero. I don't care about that title. I care about who you are. All of you. Faults and I.

I love you, Padme.

I love you too, Anakin. Nothing will ever change that.

Anakin shook his head shaking away the memory. He packed some holocrons and his padawan braid. She still had it. Then he got in his Starfighter and headed for the temple. He realized that the yellow and grey starfighter would be reconized as his. He was taking a chance going to the Temple.

"Stop, Jedi," he heard a Clone trooper say. He turned to face the Clone trooper looking around at all the death and destruction he had caused. "Lord Vader?" the Clone trooper asked upon seeing him. Anakin thought about dispatching him with his lightsaber but that would alert the Emperor to his presence, or at least the presence of a Jedi, expecially with the weapon he would use. So instead he thought like Obi-Wan, perhapes for the first time in his life. He used the Force to manipulate his mind.

"You are mistaken."

"I am mistaken."

"You have not seen anyone."

"I have not seen anyone."

"You do not wish to kill me."

"I do not wish to kill you."

"You will continue with what you are doing."

"I will continue with what I was doing."

"You will rethink the Emperor's commands."

"I will rethink the Emperor's commands."

The clone trooper left, preseumedly, to rethink the Emperor's commands. Anakin collected some training droids, and training lightsabers. He stopped by his room to collect some Jedi robes and by Obi-Wan's. He smirked, thinking about the joke he would make to Obi-Wan when he handed him his clothes. He found Obi-Wan's datapad and was suprised to see holos of Siri and Obi-Wan. He knew that they had been close. Do not invade his privacy, he told himself, yet against his will, the holocron began. "Siri, if you are watching this. I am dead. I ask you to forgive me, but Anakin's training was more important than anything...even our love." Love? Master Obi-Wan and Siri? She had been very beautiful, Anakin remembered. He also remembered how sad Obi-Wan had been when she had died, but he had also been sad when he had dispatched her killer. "I ask you to watch over Anakin, his heart is in the right place, but my padawan has often been impulsive. I have a confession to make. I love you, always have. Even my feelings of duty cannot quench it. I suffer while following the rules, as I'm sure you do. I'm sorry but I had to stay away from you. I have a great task at hand, training the Chosen one. Some day, Siri, you will understand, he's going to save us all from more than just the Sith." Anakin shut the holocron, not wanting to hear anymore here. He was afraid that the Emperor would be able to sense his emotions.

Anakin turned to head back to his starfighter and heard footsteps behind him. He didn't have time for any right and wrong confrontations he thought impatiently. Whoever was behind him felt familiar and brought with it old feelings of envy. "Anakin, stop," he heard and slowly he stopped and turned around.

"I thought you had left the Order," came Anakin's cool reply.

"I returned, but Anakin, are we the only survivors?"

"There are othes," Anakin said, simply.

"Are there any Masters?"

"Master Obi-Wan is alive. I just left him to get some things."

"You could have been killed Anakin. That was not a good plan."

Anakin sighed, Ferus always needed a plan. "It's good that you are still alive, Ferus," he said with a sigh. "I'm leaving, you can either come with me or stay here and be anniliated. The choice is yours."

"Are you going to see Master Kenobi?"

"Yes."

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Yes. Senator Amidala and her babies are with Obi-Wan."

"I didn't realize she was pregnant. She's not married?"

Anakin didn't answer instead he hopped in his starfighter and headed back to that small planet that he had left his children on. He wasn't ready to see Ferus's triumphant face that told him he was right and Anakin was once again wrong. He wished he had killed him, and then stopped with horror, that was a Sith thought not a Jedi one. Obi-Wan had told him that he had been named Vader, and the sadness and guilt on O:bi-Wan's face would forever haunt him. He knew that he could not destroy the Emperor until he destroyed Vader, but how could he do that? He would find a way. With every returning memory, he felt more like himself, and with everything he didn't know he felt lost and confused, but he had the feeling it wasn't the first time he had felt lost and confused. He had to sever the tie he had with the new Emperor, and he had to protect Padme and the twins, and Obi-Wan, they were his family whether they liked it or not. He took the pilot seat and watched Ferus sit down in the copilot seat. "Hold on," Anakin said with a smile as he flipped the button for the thrusters and began setting in the corrodinates for Polis Messa. "We should be making the jump to lightspeed...now," he said as the ship did as he said. The ship felt like a second skin to him, and he smiled as he let the autopilot take off. "Yes Artoo," he said laughing at Artoo's description of Ferus.

Ferus frowned, "What did he say?"

Anakin shrugged, "I don't speak droid," he said with a hint of a smile.


	9. Apologies and Plans

Chapter Nine

Apologies and Plans

Anakin came out of lightspeed and found the building he was looking for. "I have prior responsibilities, Ferus, entertain yourself," he said as he took off, leaving Ferus following him dumbfoundedly. Anakin scooped up Luke and Leia and kissed their tiny cheeks. He couldn't believe how little time it had taken for him to love being a father, even though there were still blanks in his memory. "Daddy's home." Anakin tickled little feet enjoying hearing their peels of laughter. "Did Uncle Obi take good care of you?"

Ferus was shocked. "Anakin are those..."

"My children."

"Of course I'm taking good care of my godchildren, Anakin. Hello Ferus," came Obi-Wan's voice from the door.

"Master Kenobi, did you know?"

"Not until recently Padawan Olin."

"Ani?" Padme said from the doorway.

"Well, I'm just going to go meditate...or something," Anakin muttered trying to give Padme the distance she needed.

"Anakin, wait...I want to talk." Anakin nodded and motioned for her to follow him. "I'm sorry for what I said that day. I was angry and confused. I see you with the children and I know that you love them and that they return that love. I know you are struggling, Ani. Let me help you."

"I'm suppose to help you, Padme. We can't go back to Coruscent. There's the last place in the galaxy the Emperor will look. You will be safe there. You and the babies will be alright."

"Where Anakin?"

"Tattooine. My stepbrother Owen lives there. He will care for you and the babies."

"Won't the Emperor suspect? He knows it's your home planet."

"He also knows how much I hate it there. It's the only place you will be safe. I have to protect you and the babies. I would do anything for you, I want you to know that."

"Anakin, I know."

"Nothing will happen to you or the babies, no matter what I have to do."

"Anakin, you are scaring me."

"I'm sorry. I won't let the Emperor have the children, I promise you," he said, his eyes feeling with an unseen power.


	10. Parted Company

Chapter Ten

Parted Company

Anakin had contacted his stepbrother Owen and had learned about the death pf his stepfather and the marriage of Owen to his girlfrien Beru. Cleigg had been to their wedding and had died two months later leaving Owne and beru the home and in charge of the farm. Owen blamed Anakin for the death of Shmi, who Owen had adored, but it didn't matter, Anakin blamed himself. Owen had promised that he would teach Anakin everything there was to know about being a moisture farmer. Anakin was not thrilled but he needed a safe place for Padme and the children. He had even reluntantly agreed to take in Obi-Wan as long as he pulled his share. He knew instantly that Obi-Wan would not be happy in the life of a moisture farmer. Moisture farmer indeed, Obi-Wan Kenobi, great Jedi Master, the Negoitator a moisture farmer. Moisture farmers harvested water vapors from the atmosophere. Using special condensing machinery known as 'vaporators', moisture farmers find that a typical vaporator will yield 1-2 liters of water a day, a figure that can vary depending on location, or so Owen had said. Anakin tried to act intrested but he was bored. He would rather be constructing a new lightsaber or sparing with Obi-Wan, teasing Padme and playing with his children. Owen was offering them a haven and so Anakin couldn't refuse. Anakin's spirits began to rise, he could free the slaves as he should have freed his mother.

"Master, if you are ready we can begin our course for Tattooine," Anakin said calmly.

"What's put the light back in yours eyes Anakin?"

"Nothing, Master. I just figured...um...Master. You know that I was a slave. Like Mom. I always wanted to return and free all the slaves once I was a Jedi."

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's shoulders feircely and looked deeply into his eyes. "ANAKIN, NO!" he screamed. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Obi-Wan noticed the look of surprise in Anakin's eyes and lowered his voice. "We can't draw attention to Tattooine. You have the safety of your children to think of, of the galaxy, Skywalker."

Anakin's shoulders slumped as they always did when he was chastized. "You are not my master, anymore," Anakin said through clenched teeth. "They are my children." Anakin sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Master. I guess we are both a little emotional. And for the record I DON'T TRUST, Ferus Olin."

"You never have."

"THAT hasn't changed. I don't want him left alone around my children."

"He's not going to hurt them."

"Let's go, Master," Anakin said with a grunt. He picked up a bag and with a smile went to go inform Ferus that he wasn't to join them. "Ferus."

"Anakin."

"My family is leaving now."

"Where?"

"That is none of your buisness."

"Anakin, I'm a Jedi."

"So am I," Anakin replied darkly.

"Sure you are, Ani. You who are easily angered, who have broken the Jedi Code."

Anakin didn't think about it, he reached out a slammed his fist into Ferus's self-rightous face. Ferus was shocked, too shocked, to respond. A Jedi did not react in anger. Anakin wasn't even using the Force and Ferus found himself drained and scrambling on the floor.

"Sith," Ferus cursed but Anakin took it to heart.

"Take it back, Olin."

"What are you talking about Anakin?"

"Take it back."

"You know you should have never had children. It's against the Code. I will not say anything against the Order."

"Take it back," Anakin repeated menacing. "My children are a blessing. The Code can go to hell."

Obi-Wan stepped into the room. "Anakin, stop," he said putting an arm on Anakin's shoulders. "Ferus you ha ve my apologies, but I think it's better if we parted company."

"Of course, Master," Ferus said wiping at the blood on his lip. "We'll see each other again, Skywalker. When we do things will be different," he said ominously.

Anakin and Obi-Wan carried the babies and put them on board and then Anakin scooped up his wife kissing her soundly. "Our new lives begin, Mrs. Skywalker. I promised you, that one day we would never have to hide again. Today begins the rest of our lives."

"Mr. Skywalker," Padme said sliding and letting her feet touch the deck. "We will be happy. I'm alive, Ani. The children are born. It was just a nightmare."

"Silly me," Anakin teased a little. "Now let me go plot in the coordinates. Everyone get comfortable."

"With you piloting?" Obi-Wan asked with a grin.

"I know Master...the only thing worse than being my wingmate"

"Is being your copilot," Obi-Wan finished for him with a grin as he strapped himself in. "Anakin, we need to talk."

"About what?" Anakin asked flipping switches as he set the coordinates for his home planet.

"Your fight with Ferus Olin."

Anakin hit a few buttons and set the thrusters and started to make the jump to lightspeed then stopped. "He called me a Sith."

Obi-Wan treaded careful. "You hit him with anger, Anakin."

"I didn't use the Force."

"I know Anakin. That doesn't matter. I'm worried that when you feel anger, your bond with the Emperor..."

"There is no bond with the Emperor," Anakin bit out.

"Have you heard him in your head?"

"Yes, he wants me back."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Bring balance to the Force., huh. You are walking a tightrope, a balancing act if you will. You are our only hope, Anakin. What do you remember?"

"I remember Mom, I remember Qui-Gon, I remember you and Padme. I don't remember the Emperor or the atrocities I committed as Vader. I don't want to," Anakin said, sounding more like that little boy who wanted his mother than the Jedi Knight he had become.

"I know Anakin, but the time will come when you will. Maybe to defeat the Emperor you had to walk in the darkness. Even Master Yoda believed that the prophecy could have been misread."

Anakin said nothing and instead made the jump to lightspeed.


	11. Tattooine

Chapter Eleven

Tattooine

Anakin came out of lightspeed and smiled trying to keep up a cheery smile as he knew what a ride it would be. First things were first, before they reached the Lars home everyone would need water. He wondered how many credits he, Padme, and Obi-Wan would be able to scrape together. He knew that although Owen would be dispaointed that he would get a job as a mechanic or begin racing again before becoming a mooiseture farmer. He laughted at the image of Obi-Wan as a moisture farmer and knew that soon news of the Empire would reach Tattooine. He thought of seekiing out Watto, maybe he could work at the shop. Watto hadn't been horrible to him or his mother, but there had been times...Anakin's mind wondered to the beatings he had taken, the starvation, but there had been good times too, there had been Mom with her bright eyes and kisses and her talk of injustice and how the worst thing in the galaxy was that people had stopped believing in each other in doing what was right. He, too, remembereed the last time he had come with Padme to save his mother, but he had been too late. He remembered his failure and his anger. He picked up Princess Leia and made sure the pink blanket was tight around her face to protect her from Tattooine's twin suns. Padme picked up Luke and did the same thing to him. Obi-Wan put on his Jedi cloak and covered his own face, Anakin may be used to Tattooine's suns but he wasn't. Obi-Wan packed the speeder with the nessary things and raised a brow when he realized Anakin meant for HIM to drive. Since when did Anakin give up driving? Since he had become a father? He doubted even that would cahnge him.

"Stop at the Cantina, we are all in need of refreshments. It's to the right, Obi-Wan,"came Anakin's voice from behind him. Wisely, they had left Artoo and Three-pio with the ship. Obi-Wan would come back from them when the twins were settled. Anakin and Obi-Wan got out as Anakin handed Leia to her mother. "We'll be right back," he said, giving Padme a breif kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you want to talk about?" Obi-Wan asked as they sat down and ordered some water. He knew Anakin had something on his mind.

"Owen isn't fond of you...or the Jedi," Anakin said slowly. "The only way we could stay, all of us, Obi-Wan, I'm not giving you up after you saved my life."

"You've saved my life too," Obi-Wan protested.

"It's not the same thing. Owen needs help as a moisture farmer. You are going to have to help him."

"What about you, Anakin?"

"I plan on racing again. We can earn enough money on the podraces to get our own place and to undermine the Empire. Padme was telling me about the Rebellion. It's going to need money and Senator Organa can't supply it all without looking too suspicious. It's going to take alot of credits, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was silent as he sipped his water, "This isn't Dex's," he commented as he remembered how Qui-Gon had described Anakin. The Jedi Knight sitting next to him still had the heart of that boy. "Alright, for a while. But I know as much about moisture farmer as I do about babies."

"You are wonderful with the twins, Obi-Wan," Anakin protested. Obi-Wan sent him a look.

"This is your plan, Anakin. Your family. I'm just along for the ride."

"Does that mean you will follow my orders."

"Not on your life," Obi-Wan said as he drowned the rest of the water and ordered another glass. He knew that this place would be dangerous and he could hear Anakin mumbling, "hate sand." as they returned to Padme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here, drink this," Padme heard and turned to find Obi-Wan with a cup of water. She also saw a small thermus and assumed there was water in there.

"Don't worry, the Lars are moisture farmers," Anakin said with a gleam in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan followed Anakin's directions. It had been several years since Anakin had last been here but very little had changed. Anakin's direction was on the mark. Slowly Obi-Wan stopped the speeder and he turned to find himself marveling Tattooine's twin sunsets. What a beauty they were to behold.

Anakin picked up Luke and saw where Obi-Wan's gaze was. "You won't be feeling that way when you get hit with a sandstorm, " Anakin mummered as he shifted Luke in his arms and helped Padme out, offering her his hand. She shifted Leia and held her husband's hand. "If you'll just knock, I'm sure the Lars..." Anakin's voice trailed off as the door opened. "Hello, Owen. I'm sorry to hear about your father," Anakin began but Owen didn't speak. A pretty woman came outside and Owen put an arm around her, protecting her. "You remember Padme. She's now Padme Skywalker," he said, barely containing a grin, "my wife," he said proudly.

"Yes, we remember her," Owen said his eyes sweeping over Anakin. He had matured, owen thought. There was very little of Shmi in his eyes. He had hair of a different shade, but there she was in his nose, in the set of his lips, and it made Owen supress a smile. The braid Anakin had favored last time was gone. He was a man now, no longer an angry adolescent. He was dressed in what Owen assumed were Jedi clothes for the other man were the same thing just in brown. Owen felt that that man were to blame for Mom's heartache, for taken Anakin away when they could have been so close, and he made little attempt to hide his contempt although the man was an extra pair of hands on the farm, an extra set of free hands, he thought.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, he's been like a father to me," Anakin went on to introduce. Obi-Wan came foward and set a bag down to shake his hand but Owen ignored it.

"Dad would have liked to have been a father to you," Owne bit out.

Beru was embarassed. "I'm sorry, Anakin, Obi-Wan is it?" she askd him shaking his hand. "And who are these bundles of joy?"

Apparently she had said the right thing for Anakin peeled back the boy's blanket. "This is my son, Luke Skywalker, and my daughter Leia," he said proudly.

"Well, aren't they adorable. Owen, would you just loook at them. It's been so long since I've seen a baby." Beru reached out and touched his cheek. "Now don't worry about a thing. We will find room for everyone. I almost didn't think you would show, Anakin. A great Jedi like you are. Even on Tattooine we've heard the stories of your rescue of the Chauncellor. Listen to me, going on. Come on it, you don't want to wait for the next sandstorm to hit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They followed her indoors and Owen immedatly showed Obi-Wan his room, which was filled mostly with droid parts. Obi-Wan put down the bags and had to admit he was tired. First he had to clear off the bed. He thought Anakin would have perferred this room with the droids. Obi-Wan knew that things were going to get difficult. There were still Anakin's unremembered memories, his atrocities as Lord Vader, and something about Ferus kept coming back to his head. The anger that had popped into his mind. Would somethign happen to Ferus. Obi-Wan was still too tired to think clearly. The moment he laid down he was out like a light. He was surrounded in the Force and he let go of his concious self. He was back at the Jedi Temple in the Hall of a Thousand Fountains before Anakin's rampage, before his turn to the dark side. He saw a man he hadn't seen in years, in over a standard decade.

"Qui-Gon."

"Young Obi-Wan."

"Have I failed?" he asked, once again feeling like a padawan learner.

"No, you did the best you knew how. It wasn't enough for Anakin...then. Anakin was always suppose to be the Father of those babies. You love them all, don't you?"

"Yes, Master."

"Attachment is nessasary, young Obi-Wan. Anakin is safe for now. As long as he has you, Padme and the twins he has the guidence he needs to stay on the path of light. Even the Emperor cannot control Anakin, though he would like too. Anakin will have a hard time dealing with the reprecussions of his actions. Soon he will remember and he will be haunted, he will hurt, and the Emperor will try to draw him in. Anakin's on the right track, but the next few months will be critical. Whatever happens to him, will affect the whole galalxy."

"And if I fail?"

"Only his family can bring him back. Specifically, Luke."

"The sun of Skywalker," Obi-Wan mummered.

"I am very proud of you, Obi-Wan, for what you have done for him. Trust me."

Qui-Gon dissapeared leaving Obi-Wan alone as he contemplated Qui-Gon's words.


	12. Memories Recovered

Chapter Twelve

Memories Recovered

Owen and Beru took to the twins as if Owne really were Anakin's brother. They both adored the twins, expecailly Luke and Owne made mention of Luke taking over the moisture farm if anything ever happened to Owen. Anakin didn't comment but he couldn't see a Skywalker as a moisture farmer. They had a much greater destiny. Anakin had been contemplating seeking out Watto for a job in his shop and to continue with the podraces. He was the only human that could do it and he felt proud of that. He was always tinkering with something. He felt great pain and closed his eyes massaging a migraine as the images hit him.

_"I see you becoming the greatest of all Jedi. Even more powerful than Master Yoda. So the Jedi Council has finally given you an assignment, You are wise, Anakin."_

_"Your guidence more than my wisdom," _Anakin had argued. For the first time Anakin could see the Emperor's face. It was the face of a kindly, older man. A man who seemed concerned about Anakin. Was this the face of evil?

_"Don't fight your anger use it. Kill him. Kill him now." _ Anakin had two lightsabers posed over Count Dooku. He saw the horror on the defensless Sith. He felt the anger in himself, the coldness for the man who had taken h is arm, who had arranged for the execution of everyone he loved. Of Padme, of Obi-Wan, of himself. He felt his wrist move and he stared in shock as the anger left him immedatly and Dooku's body slumped to the floor beside his decapitated head.

_"I shouldn't have done that. That's not the Jedi way," _he heard his voice say and it sounded true. It was true that wasn't the Jedi way.

_"It's only natual, my boy. He cut off your hand, you wanted revenge. It's not the first time. Remember what you told me about your mother and the sound people."_

_"I thought we were never going to mention that again."_

_"We won't. Have you noticed that the Jedi way is not always the right way. How many lives have you saved by elliminating that threat."_

_"I hadn't thought of it that way. It's not right. Obi-Wan wouldn't agree."_

_"Obi-Wan is a Jedi."_

_"So am I."_

_"Anakin, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you feel. You had a life beyond the Jedi, and the rest of the Jedi can never understand what that's like."_ He saw himself go over to Obi-Wan's slumped body checking his vitals. _"Leave him or we will never make it."_

_"His fate will be the same as ours."_

Anakin pressed his hands at his temples, and heard Padme's concern. "Ani, are you okay?" she said coming to his side. "Honey, the baies are staring at you?"

Anakin opened his eyes. They were staring at him, he wondered if they could sense him pain. They were four months old, and very sensitive to their parents moods. He wondered if they had inherited his ability to feel the Force, he was almost sure of it. "I'm fine, dear," he said, trying to believe it. "Just some bad memories. Finish your breakfast," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I've got to go visit Watto today. I'm going to enter a podrace as soon as I can and I'm going to see if I can get a job as a mechanic ay his shop."

"Anakin, are you sure? Won't it bring back bad memories?"

"I have plenty of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan did not like moisture farming at all. Anakin owes me, he thought to himself as he listened to Owen explaining yet again. Obi-Wan was trying and then he sighed remember Master Yoda's famous quotes. Do or do not, there is no try. Obi-Wan turned to him. "You don't like the Jedi do you?"

"Don't I, Master Kenobi? I don't know where you would have gotten that idea. The idea of taking a boy from his mother and carting him all over the galaxy on dangerous missions is just so appealing."

"You blame me for Anakin's leaving. You realize he wanted to go. His destiny was more than this," he said guesturing around. "My master believed in him and so do I," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"Mom used to tell me stories about him. She loved and missed him so much. You stole his childhood. There was nothing wrong with this life, or planet."

"It's not what Anakin wanted."

"He was a nine year old boy."

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's force presense and looked up and saw Anakin walking toward him in a mood. Obi-Wan immedatly frowned. He hadn't seen Anakin like that since Ferus had parted ways with them. "Please excuse me, Owen."

"He could want to speak to me."

"Curious," Obi-Wan replied as Anakin reached them.

"Owen, do you mind if I borrow Obi-Wan for a moment?"

"Not at all. We are nearly done here. Thanks for fixing the droids."

"It's the least I could do," Anakin replied as Owen stalked off.

"What is it, Anakin?"

"I remember the Emperor. I remember Palpatine."

Obi-Wan looked into his troubled eyes and they headed into town a ways until they found the cantina, which they went inside and had a drink. "What do you remember, Anakin."

"I remember being on the Invisable Hand. I remember fighting Count Dooku. Obi-Wan I murdered him in cold blood. Master Yoda was right, I don't deserve to be a Jedi."

"Anakin, you deserve much more than the Council has ever given you. Tell me what happened while I was taking a nap."

"There's alot I've never told you. I use my anger to fight, but I don't let all out, I contain it. I'm afraid of it. It's not just anger, it fear. After what happened to Mom, I was so afraid that if I wasn't good enough it would happen again. I would lose you, or Padme. At the time, I counted Palpatine as a friend and I was afraid to loose him, not very Jedi like, huh?"

"I don't think it matters what's the Jedi way. We have a chance Anakin, to rebuild. I think we can throw out that atachment rule it has been thrown out before. I've read some holocrons on it. It cases of dire emergency, when the Jedi needed to rebuild because of the midiclorian count, Jedi took to prolife," Obi-Wan said with a slight smirk, "but I was thinking of the long term. In time, we will have to bring about democracy and get rep of our Emperor."

"I don't think I could kill him, it would be like reliving..."

"Go on, Anakin."

"Palpatine ordered me to kill Count Dooku after I had cut off his hands, and I did. He wanted me to leave you there but I couldn't."

Obi-Wan nodded, "It's not suprising that he wanted me out of the way. You don't remember the attack on the Temple?"

"No."

"Qui-Gon said that your memory would be returning. You wil probally remember our duel soon. Please Anakin, don't shut me out. I have already forgiven you, anything you say I already know what you did. Don't be afraid to come to me."

"I know, Master . And I'm sorry."

"I know Anakin. I know."

Anakin drank his Corellian ale and sighed. "Maybe I should bring some of this back to Owen's."

"You know you won't be able to drown your sorrows."

"I know. Well, finish your drink and let's go to Watto's."

Obi-Wan drowned his drink. "I'm looking foward to meeting someone who can put up with you."

Anakin made a face and Obi-Wan laughed, slamming Anakin's back in a good display of the warmth between the two of them. "You should tell Padme," he said, knowing his former padawan.

"I will."

"Soon?"

"Tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Return to the Empire

Return to the Empire

Anakin had won several podraces while working with Watto, and the two had become friends although at times Watto would become highhanded and Anakin would have to remind him that he was a Jedi. They shared many memories of his mother Shmi, and Watto took to Anakin's son, Luke, like his own. Luke was a favorite of everyone. as was Leia, who, everyone called Princess Leia. She was the daughter of a former queen afterall. She had her father's temper although she looked more like her mother. She had her father's sense of right and wrong and she could use the Force. They were six months old now. Luke looked more like his father but had his mother's sweet disposition.

Anakin had wired money to Bail Organa to help the Rebellion. He had wired it to so many locations including back to Tattooine before sending it to a couple more locations and finally ending in Bail's hands. The Rebellion was working on X-wings and building up for a fight against the Empire. Anakin had given them access codes to the droids that he had shut down on Mustafar. Then the memories returned...and Anakin shut everyone out. He spent more time with Watto and working on his lightsaber pratices. Even furing those practices he shut Obi-Wan out. He was growing moody again, and Obi-Wan worried. He had begun fixing the starfighter they had arrived in. He was shutting Padme and his children out, not that he wasn't physically present around his children, but he was distant. The only one whose company he was really in was Artoo.

Anakin began walking toward the starship with Artoo whistling at his feet. Obi-Wan sensed something different about him and followed. "Anakin, talk to me."

"Obi-Wan leave me alone."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the Empire. I've stayed away too long. The Emperor will worry."

"About what?" Obi-Wan asked puzzled.

"His protoge,"Anakin said with a smirk. "I must take my place at his side. As his right hand. So stay out of my way, old man."

"So, Lord Vader has returned has he?"

"That's right, old man. Now take care of Anakin's family."

"Anakin? You are Anakin," Obi-Wan said exsperated.

"No, I'm not. That name no longer has any meaning to me. Now get out of my way, before I make you."

"Why do you care about Anakin's family."

"There may be something in your room of intrest," Anakin said as he and Artoo boarded the starship. Obi-Wan was at a loss, and that was the only off world transport that they had. He worried, somethign was not right. "Here," he tossed his lightsaber to O:bi-Wan, "Give this to my son when he's old enough."

"I have a bad feeling about this," he mummered to himself as Anakin's transport dissapeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Vader changed his coordinates several times constructing a new Sith lightsaber. It was the exact same as the lightsaber he had carried for over a decade. It was a dark version of Anakin lightsaber, only the blade said that he was a Sith, it was crimson red. He finally landed on Cruscent and went directly to the Emperor's palace.

"Emperor Palpatine is not seeing anyone," a stormtrooper informed him.

"He will see me," Darth Vader informed darkly.

"No, sir he wont."

Darth Vader used the Force to push the stormtrooper against the wall and then brought him to the floor, he pressed his boot to the man's throat and leaned down and whispered, "Tell him Lord Vader has returned. Now if I let you go you will do that. Don't speak, shake your head." The trooper shook his head yes and Darth Vader stepped off of him, drawing his Jedi cape over his head as the trooper disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Vader?" the trooper asked upon returning. "He says come in." Darth Vader lowered his head and followed the trooper into the room. Immedatly Lord Vader knelt on his knees and awaited.

"Arise, Lord Vader." Darth Vader stood up and marveled at the change in Palpatine's appearance. "I assume you will explain your whereabouts to me. I would like you to meet my newest apprentice, Darth Malice," Palpatine wore a small tight smile on his scarred face.

Darth Vader looked and saw Ferus Olin. Hatred coursed through his body, but he said nothing for a beat. "But, my master, I thought there could only be two."

"Quite right, but I couldn't wait forever for you to return to me. Curious, and undoubtly you are to explain your whereabouts to me."

"Absolutly, my master," Lord Vader's voice intoned. "I would like to conduct this conversation privatly," Lord Vader said with a raised eyebrow as he lowered his Jedi cloak. Palpatine made a slight guesture and Ferus Olin, or Darth Malice, bowed and left.

"You have my attention, my son. My undivided attention. Continue," he said taking a seat as Darth Vader remained standing.

"After you, my master, told me to be mindful, Padme's starship arrived. My former master, Obi-Wan had told her of my massacre of the temple, she didn't believe him and wanted me to deny it. I couldn't, and I became furious with her. Especially when I discovered Obi-Wan onboard. She had brought Obi-Wan to kill me. It seems in my anger I killed her and our baby. Obi-Wan, being a Jedi, and compassionate captured me. I have just escaped and attempted to kill him, but I failed. He escaped. I've returned to find him, and bring him to justice, our justice," Darth Vader said with a smile on his lips.

"I understand your failure, and I am sorry about the loss of your child, it could have been a powerful tool to the Empire. No matter, you can have others if you wish. It is time to begin your training. I have decided that I will train, you both and the victor will be my apprentice having eliminated the competition."

"I will win, my master."

"I'm counting on it, Lord Vader."

"Yes, my master."

"Have you constructed a new lightsaber?" Darth Vader called it into his hands and handed it to the Emperor. "It reminds me of your old one, although I do admit the blade gives it a darker feel. I promise you, you will learn all there is to be a Sith. I once told you I saw you becoming the most powerful of all the Jedi, which is what the Sith are. I regret to inform you that Obi-Wan wasn't the only Jedi to escape our wrath, Yoda did as well. I want you to seek out all the Jedi and elliminate them, although they are no longer a threat."

"But they betrayed us?" Darth Vader cried, and Palpatine smiled.

"We have destroyed their very order. Obi-Wan and Yoda are not the only Jedi to escape, although they are the most powerful. Do you remember what I told you about the Jedi and the Sith."

"The Jedi gain power through understanding. The Sith gain understanding through power. Very soon, my apprentice, you will learn the meaning of those words. Go now, leave me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Vader bowed and left. He though of his children and Padme who werenpw safe from the Empire, since Palpatine believed them dead. They were safe. He had learned to hide his thoughts from those around him, he smiled. Soon would come the day he destroyed the Emperor but first things first, Ferus or Darth Malice. Already he missed holding Luke and Leia who were already learning the ways of the Force. He couldn't think of them too often for Palpatine was more powerful than Obi-Wan and he wouldn't let the Emperor know of them until the time was right, if ever. They were safe on Tattooine, and he had assured Obi-Wan's safety too. He could project feelings into the Force and right now he had projected sadness and anger into the Force, so that Palpatine would believe him and he could feel the Emperor's trust. Soon the Emperor would die at his hand. First he had to learn the ways of the Sith.


	14. Darth Vader's Betrayal

Darth Vader's Betrayal

Back on Tattooine, Obi-Wan frowned, puzzled at Anakin's behavior, his return to the dark side. Why would he return to the Emperor? He knew Anakin had done everything he could for the Rebellion, for what had been termed the Alliance. He had done so much good, how could he turn:? It didn't make sense, and the warning to protect Anakin's family.It did fit with a dark lord of the Sith. he went to his room to meditate, and remembered something. '_there may be something of intrest in your room._' Anakin had said. He looked under his bed, a place Anakin had used to hide his momentos. When he had first arrived on Tattooine it was where he had hidden holos of his mother. Obi-Wan reached and pulled out a datapad. "If you are seeing this then, I'm sure you are worried about the return of Darth Vader. I regret having to fool you, but it was nessasary. Quo-Gon has taught me how to hide my idenity in the Force. He has taught me how to project feelings into the Force so that I can fool the Emperor and complete my destiny. As soon as the Emperor trusts me I will contact you. The best way to undermine him is at his side. I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you before. Trust me, Obi-Wan, I am the Chosen One."

"I trust you, Anakin," Obi-Wan muttered.

"The Emperor will never return to Naboo. He is Emperor of the universe, he will not return to his home planet meet me there is one standard week. I will contact you soon. Everything I have done was to protect you, Obi-Wan, and my family, and the galaxy. The Sith will not win. Qui-Gon has taught me how to project exactly what he wants. I will learn the ways of the Sith, but I will not become one. I promise you, I will never do that again. I will forever make up for my past mistakes. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan sighed as he went to find Padme and fil her in on her husband's newest hairbrained scheme.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Vader smiled as he used the Force to tighten on a stormtroopers throat.  
"Good, Lord Vader, Good," came the low voice the praised his using the dark side. _I will defeat you, and you won't see it coming, _he thought with a smile. He even lowered his mental sheilds allowing Lord Sidious to see his thought making Sidious believe he was more powerful than the Vader that stood before him. As he had expected Lord Sidious smiled, and said, "Do you remember the tale I told you of Darth Plegisus the Wise?"

"Yes, my master, he had the power to stop death."

"No, to save those he cared about from death, not himself. He was my master. I killed him while he slept. He had just saved my life that day, and he slept believing me weak. I used the force and killed him. He died knowing I killed him. So is the legacy of the Sith. You may remember the Great Sith Wars from your history lessons from the Jedi."

"I remember they were very boring."

"Because they only included the dogmatic veiw of the Jedi. We killed ourselves, we turned on ourselves and destroyed ourselves much more than the Jedi destroyed us. While we were fighting ourselves they united, all but destroying us. Darth Bane survived and took on an apprentice. We have sustained ourselves through the Rule of Two. One to embody power the other to crave it. I'm going to tell you, what my master once told me."

"and what was that?"

"Tell me, my apprentice, what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know best what to undermine you. Tell me your greatest fear, so I will know what I must force you to face. Tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you. Tell me what you crave, so I may know what to deny you."

"Are you kidding, my master? My greatest strength is my connection to the Force, my greatest fear was losing those i love, which I already have, I cherished Padme, and she's dead, and I craved my child who is dead as well. You have suceeded already."

"Good. Good." Inwardly Anakin smiled, they were safe. They were all safe, and he listened intently as Palpatine began instructing him on how to throw Sith lightning. "You do realize, my boy, that Darth Malice has already acheived this. You have to draw on every ounce of your hatred, and when you are as immersed in the dark side as I am, dear boy, you barely feel it, it's like a muscel contration, like the Jedi purge." Anakin cowered inwardly, afraid to draw on that much dark power, it could consume him. He closed his eyes focusing on Obi-Wan, forcusing on Padme's face as he turned the light into darkness and felt a jolt flow around him. He was shooting force lightning, even the force could be fooled, thank the force for Master Qui-Gon, he thought.

"Good. Good. The philosophy of hte Sith is: Fear leads to anger," Anakin knew that only too well. "Anger leads to hate. Hatred leads to power. Power leads to victory. Let your anger flow through you. Your hate will make you strong. True power is only achieved through testing the limits of one's anger, passing through unscathed. Rage channeled through anger is unstoppable. The dark side of the Force offers unimaginable power. The dark side is stronger than the light. The weak deserve their fate. In time you will understand how true they are."

Anakin was tired of this, he used the force to suggest that he be sent to Naboo. He immersed himself in the Force planting the idea in Sidious's head, subtly, while there he smiled. Palpatine was afraid of him.  
"Darth Vader, I'm sending you on an important mission to Naboo."

"Yes, my master." Anakin smiled, soon, very soon, the time would come.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alone in Darth Vader's private chambers he used a comm to contact Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, are you safe?"

"Yes, Anakin. I'm fine. We all miss you."

"How are the twins?"

"Growing. They miss you, dearly."

"I know. I miss them too. I have something to tell you. Ferus has joined Palpatine. He is a Sith."

The connection was lost and Anakin wondered if he had heard him, he looked up to see yellow eyes on him.

"I should have known," came a dark voice. "You would never give up your precious master."

"Don't speak of him," Anakin replied through clenched teeth.


	15. Preparing for Naboo

Preparing for Naboo

"Ferus, leave me be if you value your life."

"I will value ending yours. So you lied, or does my master know of your children's existence?"

"You didn't tell him?" Anakin asked.

"No. I won't the pleasure of killing them myself."

"You lay one hand on them and I'll..."

"I know rip me to pieces. You can't for I am aligned with the dark side of the Force. I have power you will never believe. I knew you were lying, Anakin. You are still being controlled by the Force, but I tell you, I control the Force." Anakin felt himself being levitated off the floor. He focused on his love and the light and felt his feet again touch the ground.

"I don't think so. I am the Chosen One, Ferus. You will leave my family alone if you know what's best for you and you will never tell Palpatine of their existence. The Empire will crumble, it was meant to be."

"No, Anakin. You destroyed the Order, and you killed Ferus Olin the day you ran away with your precious family and Obi-Wan."

"You are Ferus."

"No, I am a Sith."

"Jedi scum. You aren't a Jedi. You aren't a Sith, so just what are you, Skywalker?"

"I am a member of the Rebel Alliance, and I will soon see the end of you and the Emperor."

Darth Malice ignited his lightsaber. Snap-hiss. Anakin ignited his lightsaber. Snap-hiss. Darth Malice stared into Anakin's blue eyes and he knew that the man in front of him was Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, Hero with No Fear, the Jedi's Chosen one, not Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. Darth Malice could feel the fury that he had once held back leaping to the surface, Anakin might have his master fooled but he wasn't so naive so trusting in Anakin's sworn allegiance.

"So your disguise is complete with a red lightsaber. Do you feel the dark power running through it? Soon I will eliminate you and take your place at the Emperor's side."

"He will destroy you. The dark side will destroy you."

"You weren't the only one at the temple to feel anger, hatred. If you had learned to harness it as I have you would have been unstoppable."

"Stop lecturing me, Olin."

"The name is Malice, Skywalker. I joined the Sith for the same reason as you, unlimited power and a chance for revenge on the Chosen One. You were right I was jealous but now I have the power of the dark side, I'm the stronger one.

Anakin was silent as he parried against Darth Malice slipping into Form V, a form he mastered. Before the assault on the Jedi Temple, Anakin had been studying under Master Windu, studying Vapaad which channeled your inner darkness into a weapon of light, Anakin fell into Vapaad after another parry. Darth Malice projected the Sith lightning a t Anakin who remembering Genoisis effectively blocked it with his lightsaber, tightening his mechanical arm and his hold on his lightsaber. Qui-Gon had taught him so much on Tattooine. He filled his mind with warm memories. The day he had been knighted, Obi-Wan had hugged him instead of the handshake every other former padawan received from their former master and Anakin knew he cared about him in an atypically way, that he returned Anakin's warm feelings. Suddenly, Malice's block slipped and Anakin reached into the Force and grabbed his lightsaber. "I have a choice to make," Anakin said slowly finding Malice in the same position he had held Dooku in not too long ago. "I could just flick my wrist and your head would roll into the 'fresher, your blood would splatter the walls. My children would be safe forever from you and the Empire. I would have done what Palpatine wants me too. My children's identity will forever be safe from the Empire. Or I could let you live. I could let you become the Emperor's new lapdog sinking deeper into the darkness until it consumes you. It's awfully tempting to just flick my wrists," he said making a slight movement and stopping as he felt the fear surrounding him. Ferus's fear. "But how would I explain to my son that I murdered a defenseless man which would further my own descent into darkness leaving my humanity behind? I can feel it closing in," Anakin paused considering his options. If he just moved his wrists, his children would be safe.

That was the most important thing wasn't it? But at what cost? He heard his conscious ask which spoke in Padme's convicting tones. He groaned, his wife was right. Anakin used the force to disassemble Darth Malice's lightsaber as he turned to walk away from him but a whisper from the force warned him that Darth Malice was going to choke him, he felt the force touch his throat and brutally pushed Ferus to the ground standing above him he knelt pressing a boot to the young Sith's throat he whispered, "Don't try that again, ever. I am the Chosen One, don't forget it." Anakin closed his eyes and summoned every last bit of his reserve from the Force he spoke convincing Ferus, "As far as you know Anakin is Darth Vader, Sith Lord. I will never try to fight him again. Senator Amidala is dead, along with her unborn babe." The words broke Anakin's heart and he didn't know how long the Force would convince him, but right now he was safe.

It saddened Anakin, and he needed desperately to touch home base, to see the chiding look in Obi-Wan's eyes, to feel his children's hands reach out for him to smell Padme's soft hair. He missed it all, and the darkness was getting to him, so much he was afraid that he would be lost forever if he didn't soon see them all.

Darth Malice had scurried out of there faster than a womp rat being chased by a Tuskan Raider, he thought humouredly, remembering how Mom used to say that. Anakin pressed the comm, "Prepare my shuttle. The Emperor is sending me on a mission to Naboo."

"Very well, Lord Vader," the trooper said bowing.

"Vader out," Anakin replied lying down and massaging his temples. His force power was drained after his battle with Darth Malice. He was glad he hadn't had to kill Malice. He didn't want to kill anyone, the memories of truly being Darth Vader still haunted him.

_"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them what are we going to do?_

_RUN!!! Anakin wanted to scream, He's not who you think he is. But the person that was him smiled and beckoned them closer; they came toward him trustingly, with innocent eyes, as Darth Vader swung his blue lightsaber murdering younglings. Anakin felt each one of their deaths. He felt the troopers behind him obeying his every command as he cut down padawans._

_"Your master would be ashamed," One of them shouted. Darth Vader only smiled._

_"My __**master**__ is the one who ordered me to do this. I don't mean that Jedi scum Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said so there would be no question as he stuck a lightsaber through the heart, ignoring all the fair rules of engagement._

Anakin was so ashamed of his actions. There was nothing he could ever do to restore all that he had ruined, no matter what he did. It was so Sithing frustrating, he cursed. He listened to the holonet. Palpatine was explaining for the umpteenth time about the Jedi's betrayal. He had a huge bounty out for Yoda and Obi-Wan. He was introducing Malice, obviously taped before their fight, Anakin thought with a smirk. The Jedi, Anakin sat up and put his thumb and forefinger at the bridge of his nose, a habit he had picked up from Obi-Wan. The Jedi were going to try something he knew. He remembered entered the Temple beacon and sending the message for all remaining Jedi to return home, that the war was open. The beacons, somehow they were going to do something on Kasyyk, the Wookies loved the Jedi. They would turn to them for help. A vision invader Anakin's mind of Darth Malice leading a slaughter. He had to stop him, but Palpatine would be suspicious. He would have to warn Obi-Wan, it was the only way to protect the Jedi and the Wookies.

Anakin grabbed his cloak and with Captain Alpo and Artoo his boarded his starship setting the coordinates for Naboo.


	16. Naboo

On Naboo

Anakin breathed in the smells and sights of Naboo; he unconsciously looked down at the lightsaber in his hand. It worried him how natural it felt to use. He was confused once again. He had had to get away from Sidious. Was he a Jedi or a Sith? Was there a difference? Anakin shook his head as he opened the door to Padme's lake house. He sat down at the table, where he had so many fond memories, but he left the curtains closed, the doors closed. He sat there with his eyes closed observing the Force. He wanted Padme, he wanted to go home. He opened his eyes, when Obi-Wan came in carrying young Luke in his arms. With a wave of his arm he shut the door behind them.

"Anakin, are you here?" he asked coming into the room. Anakin didn't answer and Luke let out a howl.

"Will you please shut that child up?" he said, in an odd voice. Obi-Wan immediately shushed Luke and sat him on his feet.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Obi-Wan said looking around.

"Migraine," Anakin replied oddly, getting up. "Where's my wife?" he said, his voice gruff with possessiveness.

"She stayed behind. Anakin, you don't sound like yourself."

"I don't feel like myself," he muttered, rising and coming closer, flicking his arm to reveal the city of Naboo. "There's some light."

"Anakin, how are you?"

"I'm alive. Training has been difficult."

"Come back with me, Anakin."

"I can't. He won't let me go. It's too late for me. I must serve my master."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried, moving protectively in front of Luke. "Snap out of this! This isn't you."

"Are you sure about that, Master," he asked with a sneer. "I killed them you know. The younglings. I have powers I've never dreamed of before. You have no idea what I can do now," he said through clenched teeth. Luke crawled toward him and reached up to tug on his cape. Anakin picked him up and stared into his son's blue eyes. They were his eyes. Luke's features were becoming much more pronounced. Just like that, the darkness fell away from Anakin, as he held onto his son. "Hey, Luke."

"Dada. Le-ah. "



Anakin's tossed him up and caught him bringing a peel of laughter from the small child. He held him tightly, and using the Force let the light in. He walked out on the veranda. "Look, Luke. This is your mother's home. "

"Anakin, talk to me," Obi-Wan said placing his hand on Anakin's right shoulder.

"I don't know, Obi-Wan. Ferus tried to kill me; he's joined the Emperor, as his apprentice. He overheard a transmission I was making to you. We fought and he's still alive. I didn't kill him, but I wanted to. I felt the darkness closing in on me, and I fought it, but it keeps coming at me. It's hard to ignore it. Then there's Palpatine, he keeps asking me the details of how you captured me, of my wife's death."

"Death?"

"I had to tell him something. I told him that….I killed her, accidently, of course," Anakin said, his eyes feeling with fear of the thought. "He was suspicious of my return."

"Maybe you shouldn't have returned."

"How else will I be privy of the Empire's security? Without me there, you will never get through. Besides, I've designed my own ship. With his permission, it will be mine. I'll have my own fleet, men under my command," Anakin argued. "With men loyal to me, we can overthrow the Empire. I will be in control. He trusts me now. There will be no need for a Revolution, when he's dead I can give the power back."

"What's stopping you then?"

Anakin didn't answer, what was stopping him from killing the Emperor? He had wanted to wait but now he couldn't remember why. He wanted out. "I'm afraid, Obi-Wan. I'm afraid."

"It's okay to be afraid, Anakin."

"No, it's not! I almost let it consume. Who knows where I would be, who I would be if I hadn't been knocked out. Qui-Gon saved my life. You saved my life, Obi-Wan," he said looking down at Luke's face. "They can never be around the Emperor, he would use them. He believes they died. I can't let him get a hold on them."

"Anakin, talk to me."

"I'm afraid of myself. I can feel the dark side reaching up trying to grab my soul. It seems to enjoy the fight, and I'm weakening."

"Then it's time we get you back to Padme."

"No. The only way you can get me back is to stage a kidnapping. After all, the Emperor did that. Our rescue attempt was a joke. Perhaps, we should take a page from his book."

"I don't like it Anakin. Besides, how long before he comes for you?"



"I don't know."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I never should have let you go."

"You didn't let me, I tricked you remember," Anakin said, some of his usual cockiness returning.

"Oh, Anakin what are we going to do?"

"We are going to stick to the plan. After the Executer is complete, we will destroy the Emperor. You have my word," he said fiercely and Obi-Wan believed him.

"There is someone I want you to meet with an open mind."

"Who?"

"He's an old friend of mine, Dr. Phil."

"I will do what I must."


	17. Dr Phil

Meeting Dr. Phil

"Darth Vader, have a seat," he was told as he stared up at a baldheaded man. He must know Master Yoda he thought.

"Please call me Anakin."

"Why are you here?"

"Because Obi-Wan wanted me here."

"You need to come because of yourself, not because you were pushed."

"Let's cut to the chase, Doctor. What do you know of being a Jedi, or a Sith?"

"Very little actually. What do you think you are?"

"Neither."

"I see."

"No you don't. I'm living as both. It's never been done before; perhaps it's insulting to both people. I don't know who I am any more. Do you work for the Emperor?" Anakin asked suddenly.

"No, I am a trained professional. My only goal here is to help you to see that you attain all that you are looking for, to see that you attain peace. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes."

"I'm trapped."

"How are you trapped?"

"By the Emperor, by my destiny, by the prophecy of the Chosen One."

"Why don't you tell me about being trapped? You know being trapped is one of the worse feelings any one can have. First you need to figure out what you feel trapped by."

"I'm TRYING TO EXPLAIN THAT!" Anakin nearly screamed.

"Continue then."

"As I was saying, I've been trapped forever."

"There must be some good memories."



"Yes, there are."

"Why don't you tell me about them, Anakin?"

"The day I got married."

"How old were you?"

"I was nineteen. I was a Jedi Padawan, it was forbidden."

"How old was she?"

"She was twenty-four. She was beautiful, like an angel. The most beautiful creature in the galaxy."

"Maybe you rushed into it."

"No, I'd known her since I was nine. I was in love then, I think. Unfortunately, our wedding night was cut short with the war. I was called back early the next morning. She had just fallen asleep when my master called me back."

"I see."

"What is your home world?"

"Tattooine. I was a slave there. I was the first human pod racer. I won my own freedom and I would have won Mom's if I had stayed. I should have stayed. She would have loved Luke and Leia."

"Who are Luke and Leia?"

"My children."

"I sense you feel a lot of guilt. Is that accurate?"

"You tell me. You are the doctor."

"Anakin I can't help you by yourself. You have to help me help you." Anakin rolled his eyes. Really? What had Obi-Wan been thinking?

"I also sense you suffer from split personality because of the guilt. Next time I would like to meet this Vader. "

"No you don't. I don't want any one to see him."

"Why does he exist?"

"Because the Emperor wants him to."

"I see. It appears our time is up. I believe your brother and wife are waiting for you."



"Thank you," he said bowing stiffly.


End file.
